


🎄 HAVE YOURSELF A M E R R Y LITTLE CHRISTMAS 🎄

by KA_LON



Series: 🌊 OCEAN UNIVERSE 🌍 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “It’s beautiful..and expensive”“Of course, my fiancé is a gold digger”
Relationships: Jongin/Monique (OC), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s)
Series: 🌊 OCEAN UNIVERSE 🌍 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073360
Kudos: 3





	🎄 HAVE YOURSELF A M E R R Y LITTLE CHRISTMAS 🎄

**Author's Note:**

> Monique and Jongin are back at it again, for exotelevision on tumblr who loved Ocean🌊.

-

Jongin had found himself traveling back and forth from Korea to Japan the weeks leading up to christmas. After successfully launching Exodus’ second collection for fall and winter they were now expanding their fashion branch to their Japan based company.

It was an exciting and busy time for him, but this also meant he had little time to spend with his fiancé. The same women who was asleep in their bed, a familiar feeling filling his body as he takes in the newly dyed and silk pressed black hair spread against the pillow. Brown eyes hidden under closed lids, eye lashes brushing against freckled cheeks that also dotted her nose and chin. Lips pushed into a pout as her face laid on the pillow.

His footsteps were soft as he walked closer, fingers grazing over the skin of her shoulder. The t-shirt she's wearing most likely his as her shoulder slightly peaked through the large collar. Lips tracing the path of his fingers as he softy places kisses onto the skin, trailing up to her face leaving small pecks on her lips to wake her. He chuckled as a hand pushed his face away, Monique turning to lay on her other side.

"It's too early" Her voice slightly muffled by the pillows her face was smushed into.

"You don't even know what time it is" Jongin argues "Besides I though you would be happy to see me" He smiles at the eyes that peeked back at him over her shoulder.

"It's seven in the morning" 

"Merry christmas" He replies, placing a small box on the space of the bed in front of her.

"Jongin.." She trails off as she takes the box into her hands, turning on her back as she opens it to reveal a necklace, the six diamond flower pendant winking back at her in the early morning sun "It's beautiful..and expensive" 

"Of course, my fiancé is a gold digger" He jokes, laughing as she shoves him.

"I thought we agreed not to get anything" She reminds as she sits up.

"Did we?" Jongin plays as if he forgot, knowing full well he remembers the conversation. It was also when he was thinking about what he would get her anyway "You should of known I was going to get you something"

"I did" She smiles, nodding to her side dresser. Jongin narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he walks over, opening the drawer to see a wrapped present.

"Is this how things are going to operate? We agree to not get anything, but buy something anyway"

"Jongin, we can't even agree on who's going to pay for dinner" Monique points out.

"Maybe we should just join our bank accounts, we'll both be paying then" Jongin suggests with a shrug, Monique snorting. The present was neatly wrapped and held a name tag with his name written in Monique's familiar neat cursive. The box was no bigger than the one he had given her, except it was rectangular. More than likely a bracelet, and he was right as he opens the box to a gold plated bracelet with a familiar date in roman numerals on the plate.

"I thought it would be nice to do something cheesy" Monique smiles as she holds up her own wrist that held an identical bracelet.

"Baby, I love it" He smiles, placing a kiss on her lips "Put it on for me"

Scooting closer, Monique takes the two ends. Linking them together around his wrist.

"Can't forget our anniversary now, no matter how busy I am" Jongin adds jokingly, Monique snorting.

"Please, as if you don't have a reminder in your phone" Monique says as she reaches for the pendant only to have her hand smacked "Ah, what?"

"I want to do it" Jongin pouts like a kid who was denied candy, taking the pendant instead and gesturing for her to turn around.

"You’re a big baby you know that?" She teases as she turns around anyway, lifting her hair for him to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Your big baby" He mumbles as he presses a kiss to her neck when he was done.

Letting go do her hair she turns around, pulling him down into a kiss. Hand resting on his cheek, fingers spaced between his ears "Merry christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas. Hope you guys are doing well and are staying safe. - K 💛


End file.
